


intertwined

by cherstandish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Head Scratching, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Love Confessions, Lullabies, M/M, Napping, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyways enjoy i guess, don't tell my wip that i'm here, i would die for seungjin, i'm gonna regret this on a few hours, idk how to say it on english you'll read it later anyways, or at least that's what i think this is, rated t for a few curses and a small make out scene, smoochin', soft bois in love, this is honestly almost 3k of pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherstandish/pseuds/cherstandish
Summary: jinnie [16:34 hrs]hey minbabywanna have a nap dateYou [16:40 hrs]a what now





	intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> fic title is from dodie's song intertwined. disclaimer: english is not my first language, this wasn't edited or beta read and i pulled an all nighter to finish this so i apologize for any errors you may find!  
with this said, enjoy your reading (* ^ ω ^)

**jinnie [16:34 hrs]**  
hey min  
baby  
wanna have a nap date

**You [16:40 hrs]**  
a what now

When Hyunjin texted him after his last afternoon class, Seungmin was expecting anything but his boyfriend asking him for a “nap date”.

Honestly, Seungmin is used to Hyunjin’s weird date ideas. From their picnic on top of Namsan Tower, to literally taking a train to Busan and having a week-long vacation at the beach, Seungmin and Hyunjin had done everything they could have ever done as dates.

Despite his growing worry about _what the heck has this little shit planned today I’m in the middle of midterms_, he texts Hyunjin back with a “going to yours” and walks the short distance between his campus and Hyunjin’s building, enjoying the walk and the lukewarm autumn breeze.

When he arrives, he is pretty surprised when he finds the door unlocked. Seungmin pushes the door, frowning at the silence that welcomes him. Weird for a dorm that is shared by the loudest people Seungmin knows.

“Jinnie?” he asks, taking off his shoes and placing them neatly next to the mess of boots, sneakers and house slippers that is Hyunjin and Jisung’s shoe rack. Quietly, he closes the door after him and leaves his backpack on the closest couch, standing there, waiting for an answer. “Hyunjin? Are you there?”

“My room!” he hears a shout, and after sighing of relief (they weren’t murdered, _thank God_), Seungmin walks over to Hyunjin’s bedroom. “Come quickly, Min!”

“I’m here, jeez. Don’t scream,” Seungmin mutters, opening his boyfriend’s door and finding him laying on his bed, scrolling through something on his phone. When Hyunjin hears the door opening, he looks up from his phone screen and flashes the brightest and biggest smile Seungmin has ever seen on him, that kind of smiles that transforms his eyes in small crescent moons, making him smile as well. _He’s pretty_, Seungmin thinks. He really is dating the prettiest boy out there, huh?

“What? You aren’t coming here?” Hyunjin says after leaving his phone on his side table, and pats the empty space next to him. Seungmin closes the door again, tilting his head, slightly confused. “Come on, Seungmin, this is the whole point of the date.”

“Wait, explain. So, this wasn’t a ploy for you to get me to agree to a make out session?” Seungmin jokingly asks, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it, reaching out for Hyunjin’s hand. The eldest grabs it, with a soft smile, and intertwines their fingers together. “Because it sounded like it over text.”

Hyunjin laughs and pulls Seungmin’s hand softly, as if he wants to get him to lay down next to him. “Yah, if I wanted that I would’ve specified it on my texts. And you never say no to make out sessions anyways, babe,” Hyunjin winks at him, and Seungmin blushes, avoiding the black-haired boy’s eyes. Goddamned Hwang Hyunjin and his pretty lips that, honestly, are the biggest temptation Seungmin has ever had in his entire lifetime. “We’re supposed to cuddle and nap on this date, but how can I do that if you’re not even laying on the bed?”

Seungmin frowns, but his lips are curled on a smile, and he’s trying not to laugh. From where the hell did he get this idea?

“Our last date was a week ago,” he says, his thumb gently caressing the back of Hyunjin’s hand. “And we saw each other yesterday.”

“But we didn’t cuddle. A man needs his cuddles.” Hyunjin pouts, pulling his hand again and Seungmin chuckles, moving a little so he is closer to Hyunjin. “C’mon, baby. I miss you and you’ve been pretty stressed these past weeks, Seungmin. It worries me. Let me take care of you, okay?”

Seungmin looks at him, finally understanding. He misses Hyunjin, too, and as much as it hurts his pride to admit it, he’s right. It’s been a few crazy weeks, university is literally kicking his ass, and Seungmin needs to recharge. Which means being with his boyfriend for more than five minutes on the hallways on campus to exchange quick kisses or on Hyunjin’s shift at the cafeteria while Seungmin studies.

So, he finally caves in. Seungmin lays down slowly, next to the black-haired boy, and is quickly engulfed on a hug, Hyunjin’s hand slipping out of his and his arms thrown over Seungmin’s waist, gripping strongly. Seungmin puts one of his arms over Hyunjin’s middle, the other one on an uncomfortable position between the two boys, and Seungmin knows he’s going to get cramps on that arm but he couldn’t care less.

Seungmin’s face is pressed on Hyunjin’s chest, but he doesn’t protest. Hyunjin is warm, the familiar scent of his perfume is filling up his senses, and Seungmin finally feels at home.

“I missed you, too.” His voice comes out muffled, but his boyfriend’s soft chuckle lets him know he was heard. He separates a little, just to look up at Hyunjin, pouting slightly. They’re almost the same height, but every time they cuddle, Seungmin always ends up being the little spoon. Not that it bothers him, but he finds it weird, nevertheless.

Hyunjin chuckles again, and gently grabs his chin to quickly kiss him, a soft and sweet peck that makes the brunet smile against the plump lips of the eldest.

“Hi there, babe,” he says softly when they separate, smiling back at Seungmin, the hand that was under his chin now at the back of his head, threading his fingers through the baby hairs at the back of his neck. “How was your day?”

His hand is distracting, softly scratching his head and running his fingers through his hair, so instead of answering, Seungmin ends up yawning. “Oh… ‘twas cool. Had very few classes so… so I got to study a little… Hyunjin, stop. I’m gonna fall asleep if you keep on doing that,” he mumbles, yawning right after saying that, and Hyunjin laughs a little too loud for the soft, quiet atmosphere that has settled down in the little bedroom.

“That’s literally the whole point!”

“Yeah, okay, but I didn’t listen to you ramble about your day and I don’t wanna fall asleep while you’re talking, Jinnie!” Hyunjin laughs again, this time even louder, and Seungmin cannot help but laugh with him.

“Look, Seungmin, I’m tired. You’re tired. Sleep, please?” Hyunjin says after a few minutes of pure laughter between the two, and Seungmin shakes his head, chuckling.

“Not until you tell me about your day, love.”

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, mumbling a “brat” under his breath, and Seungmin kicks him on the knee, earning a yelp from the eldest. “Seungmin, what the fuck?” he protests, allegedly mad, but the smile on his face gives him up.

“Don’t call me brat, we’re literally six months apart, asshole.” Seungmin retorts, cheekily, and grins when Hyunjin rolls his eyes again at him. “Dramatic ass.”

“Stop being a baby.”

“Stop babying me, then.”

“You see, that can’t do.” Hyunjin pulls Seungmin closer, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead before talking again. “I just had, like, two classes, and then I spent the whole day in the cafeteria, helping Minho hyung. You’re gonna sleep, now?” he jokingly asks, and Seungmin laughs, nodding.

The brunet closes his eyes, and sighs contently when Hyunjin places his hand on the back of his head, slowly making his way up his head, scratching and patting it softly, and it feels so relaxing Seungmin is starting to drift off.

“You know…” he mutters after what feels like hours, opening his eyes and looking up. Hyunjin’s eyes are closed, his chin laying on the top of Seungmin’s head, but he hums to let him know he’s not asleep yet. “It’s weird you haven’t asked me to sing you to sleep.”

“Please, don’t sing those heartbreak songs you always sing. They really put me down,” the eldest jokes, opening his eyes to look back at the brunet and chuckling softly. Seungmin lets out a soft laughter, lightly pinching Hyunjin’s skin over his t-shirt.

“But I never think about heartbreak whenever I sing about you…” Seungmin whispers, his eyes still fixed on the dark brown orbs of his boyfriend. Hyunjin’s eyes are pretty, like the beauty mark that lays under his left eye and his long, dark eyelashes, that flutter like a butterfly when he blinks and rest prettily on his face when he’s asleep.

One of Hyunjin’s hands goes up from where it has been resting on Seungmin’s waist, tracing his silhouette softly until it’s resting on Seungmin’s cheek. “Oh, really?” he asks, putting his other hand on his other cheek so he’s cupping Seungmin’s face. “Then, what do you think of when you’re singing about me, Minnie?”

Seungmin has to make an effort to not melt under Hyunjin’s intense stare. Hyunjin always looks at Seungmin like he hung all of the stars on the sky, and it’s a little bit overwhelming, even after a year and a half of dating him. It still doesn’t feel real, the fact that they’re _dating_, Hyunjin is his _actual_ boyfriend and he _loves_ him and Seungmin _loves_ him back and they’re an _actual_ couple. He feels the heat on his cheeks reach his ears and closes his eyes for a bit when Hyunjin starts tracing little circles on his cheekbones with his fingers.

“Whenever I hear a song about falling in love for the first time, you are the only thing that comes to mind, you know, because you were my first love after all…” he reveals, feeling the need to hide on the eldest’s chest; and he does, vaguely embarrassed. Seungmin had never told Hyunjin about that, even though he believes the eldest already knew given the brunet’s evident lack of experience when they first started dating.

It all feels like the first time he confessed to Hyunjin: heart pounding against his chest, nervousness filling all of his body, and the lingering fear of rejection deep on the back of his head. Except, this time, Seungmin has nothing to fear, because Hyunjin loves him, has been loving him for a year and a half now, and there is nothing to worry about.

“Awww, babe. Really? Am I your first love, seriously?” Hyunjin sounds like he isn’t able to believe it, and Seungmin chuckles before nodding, face still buried in embarrassment on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Yeah… I mean, I liked a few people before I met you, but none of them made me feel anything as… as intense as what I feel for you,” the brunet says, looking up at his boyfriend. Hyunjin is wide eyed, his lips forming a perfect ‘O’, and Seungmin cannot help but laugh, wishing he could take a picture because Hyunjin looks _absolutely_ adorable like that.

Sadly, he left his phone in his backpack, currently on the living room, and he is pretty comfortable in between Hyunjin’s arms to actually try and untangle himself to go get his phone and take a picture of Hyunjin. Still, he knows that image will be engraved on his brain forever, anyways. “Back then, I was really afraid because I loved you so much it started to hurt. A lot, here,” Seungmin points at his own heart, and Hyunjin moves one of his hands to the younger’s chest. Can he feel the way Seungmin’s heart is beating because of him, just like the first time?

Hyunjin holds his free hand, the one that hovers over his chest, and Seungmin, almost out of habit, intertwines their fingers together. “Does it still hurt, baby?” Hyunjin’s dark chocolate coloured irises are covered with worry, and his thumb is caressing the back of Seungmin’s hand carefully.

“Not anymore. Now it’s just… a warm feeling. Like spring afternoons under the sun,” he tries his best to explain the way he loves him. Seungmin has never tried to, because a simple “I love you” it’s enough for the both of them, but there is something on the room, lingering between them, that makes the brunet want to explain everything Hyunjin makes him feel. To put into actual words how does being in love with Hwang Hyunjin feels. “Like that molten chocolate cake, the one that is filled with warm chocolate syrup and it melts into your mouth and it’s warm and very sweet?” Hyunjin nods, a soft smile drawn on his lips. “That’s how it feels, now. It’s still as intense, but it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“I’m glad. I didn’t want you to be hurting because of me,” Hyunjin says, both his hands now around Seungmin’s waist. The eldest pulls him as closer as they can be in the small bed, and Seungmin shifts so their eyes are now at the same height, making it easier for the younger to get lost on the chocolate ocean that are Hyunjin’s eyes. “It’s nice, you know. Being your first love,” Hyunjin says, pressing their foreheads together, his eyes fixed on the younger’s, a gaze so intense Seungmin tries his best not to melt. They are so close, now, that if Seungmin just leans forward a few inches, he’ll get to kiss him. “I want to be your last, as well.”

“I want you to be my last, too,” Seungmin whispers, leaning forward enough to make their lips briefly touch. Hyunjin closes his eyes, seemingly knowing what comes next. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” And, after that last phrase, Seungmin finally closes the painful distance and kisses him properly, his hands getting lost in the soft strands of black hair while Hyunjin holds him strongly by the waist, and as the kiss gets deeper and more intense, Hyunjin’s grip gets stronger, his fingers sneaking underneath his t-shirt and caressing the soft skin of his lower back.

Their legs are completely tangled with each other. Hyunjin tilts his head to get more access to the younger’s mouth, moving his lips to a slow pace that is making Seungmin go nuts.

Seungmin parts his lips to catch Hyunjin’s lower lip in between his, and bites lightly, eliciting a soft gasp from the black-haired boy. It’s slow, and honestly messy, but it’s so, so sweet, the taste of mint toothpaste and cherry lip balm that he has long known and loved invading all of his senses.

When they finally separate, panting, Seungmin takes a minute to appreciate how gorgeous his boyfriend looks after the kiss. His face is slightly flushed, his ears are completely red, and his lips look even more plump and instead of a pastel pink, they’re now stained cherry red. He looks so beautiful and _oh-so-kissable_, that Seungmin can’t help but press another quick kiss, making Hyunjin cutely giggle against his lips.

And Seungmin is falling in love, all over again.

“See, Min? You never say no to a make out session,” Hyunjin mocks when the younger separates for good, winking at him, and Seungmin hides his blushing face on the crook of his neck, giggling uncontrollably.

“You’re just tempting, that’s it,” the younger mumbles, and hugs Hyunjin again, his arms around his torso. The scent of his perfume is long gone, but that spot on his neck that Seungmin is hiding on still smells of it, and in the warmth of his boyfriend’s body pressed against him, he truly feels better.

“I love you. What do you think if I’m the one who sings you to sleep today?” Hyunjin proposes, his fingers still exploring underneath the hemline of his t-shirt, and Seungmin nods enthusiastically. “My singing voice isn’t as impressive as yours, but...”

“Darling, your voice is gorgeous,” Seungmin interrupts him, and he cannot see Hyunjin from that angle, but he knows he is smiling. Seungmin has heard Hyunjin sing a few times, on some of their karaoke dates or whenever he sleeps over and Hyunjin surprisingly wakes up before him and he can hear him singing from the kitchen while making breakfast for them. “I like hearing you sing. You have a cute voice, Jinnie.”

“You’re making me blush, Minnie,” the eldest says shyly, but he clears his throat anyways. “Close your eyes, okay? We’re sleeping now.”

Seungmin does as told, and when the first words come out of Hyunjin’s mouth, he has to close them even harder to avoid the tears that threaten to come out.

He recognizes the song.

They weren’t anything at that point, and Seungmin was still trying to figure out his feelings for Hyunjin, but that night they were studying together, and at some point, Hyunjin got up and asked Seungmin to dance with him. Just one song, he said, while he twirled and twisted Seungmin around the small living room, laughing so loud he wasn’t surprised to find a note from his landlord the next morning asking him to tone down the noise at night.

He remembers that night so brightly because it was the night Seungmin kissed Hyunjin for the first time ever, sweet and careful as all of the kisses that would follow from that one, and later confessed to him under the pale moonlight on Seungmin’s bedroom, the sweet female voices of the song on loop from Hyunjin’s phone serving as soundtrack for the moment.

They’ve been dating ever since. And that’s their song, their special song, because it reminds them both of the most special moment in their short lives.

“_I fall asleep under the stars, and it’s like I have the whole universe. In your arms, the stars spill and make the milky way, I can fly anywhere_,” Hyunjin sings, on a hushed tone, his hands going up and down his back, comforting him.

Seungmin doesn’t miss the end of the song, nor the butterfly kiss the eldest presses to his forehead, nor the thumb wiping softly the tear that he apparently let go. But he gladly falls asleep on his boyfriend’s arms, intertwined like vines, safe from the world.

He’s never rejecting another nap date ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time in years i've ever posted a work of mine on the internet... so be nice please 🥺🥺 i appreciate any criticism as long as it'll help me improve as a writer (⌒‿⌒)


End file.
